Le professeur de Cloud
by soukimi
Summary: Cloud doit suivre des cours particulier de son professeur du lycée
1. Chapter 1

Le réveil sonna laissant Cloud dans un état de semi-sommeil. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, il allait entrer en terminal et il espère être dans la classe de ces amis et surtout de tomber sur les bon prof. Il se décida enfin à sortir du lit pour manger et se doucher. Il fut prêt une heure plus tard pour sortir et arriver au lycée contrairement à ce qu'il aurait penser il fut en avance et put voir sa classe. Il alla voir ses amis, il était dans la classe de Vincent alors que les autres étaient dans une autre avec des horaire tout à fait différent. La cloche sonna pour qu'ils aillent se mettre devant leur classe, le directeur prit la classe de Cloud et l'emmena dans leur salle. Cloud espérai qu'il ne saura pas son prof principal.

**-Bien, je vois que toute la classe est là. Vu les circonstance ou se trouve notre lycée votre classe sera gérer tout l'année par un professeur toujours dans la même salle sauf pour le sport. Sur ce je vous laisse faire connaissance avec lui.**,le directeur sortit de la salle sur ce dernier mot et un homme entra ce qui fit que toute les filles se mirent à crier étonné par la beauté de leur nouveau professeur.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Zack Fair, que je n'ai que 3 ans de plus que vous vous pouvez m'appeler Zack, a vous de vous présentez., **il s'assit un son bureau et les regarda avec impatience, une fille se leva,** Oui la jolie fille ?**,Cloud ne l'aimait pas trop pour commencer.

-**Bonjour je suis Tifa et je suis la chef des pom-pom girl, croyez-moi je suis la fille la plus belle du lycée.**,elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rassit.

**-Enchanté Tifa.,** les filles se présentèrent tous en première après les garçons se présentèrent mais Clou n'écoutait pas jusqu'à que sa soit le tour de Vincent.

**-Je m'appelle Vincent Valentine et je fait parti d'un club de théâtre sur les vampires. **

**-Bien, suivant., **Vincent se rassit et Cloud se leva

-**Je m'appelle Cloud Strife et je ne fais partis d'aucun club.**

**-Tu ne veut pas en faire un ?**

**-Non**

**-De toute façon même si il voudrait en faire un il ne pourrait pas car il a des note trop basse pour sa. ,**dit Tifa

**-t'as un problème avec mes notes ?**,dit Cloud énervé.

-**Oui elle font honte au lycée.**,lui répondit-elle en se levant

-**Parce que des mouvement de putes ne font pas honte au lycée ?**

**-Ta gueule Strife moi au moins je suis pas une grosse merde.**,les deux était très énervé

-**Stop! Assied vous, Cloud et Tifa je vous parlerez à la fin du cour.**, intervenue Zack ce qui eu dont de les calmer.**,Bien maintenant que tout est revenue normale on va pouvoir faire cour.**, Zack fit cour et Cloud se mit de suite à dessiner. la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit sauf Tifa et Cloud qui devait parler avec le prof ils allèrent vers lui.**,Qu'elle est le problème ?**

**-Il m'insulte de pute et à des notes vraiment basse, si vous les voyais.**,Zack mit sa tête entre ses mains jointe ce qui eu l'air de le rendre sérieux

-**Je connais très bien le niveau de notes de chacun des élèves ici et je conte très bien les augmentez mais cela ne te concerne pas. C'est tous tu peut partir Tifa.**

**-Sa ne me gêne pas de rester.**

**-Nous si, je dois avoir une conversation privée avec Cloud.**, Tifa sortit de la salle laissant Zack et Cloud seul,**. Tu n'es pas s'en savoir que tes notes sont en baisse et que tu passe ton bac en fin d'année.**

**-Oui, je le sais et aussi que je suis sans avenir et tout sa, si c'est pour me dire sa les autre se sont déjà occupé.**

**-Il ne me semble pas avoir dit sa, ce que je veut dire et que tu as besoin d'avoir un sérieux redressement éducatif et morale. J'en ai parler à ton directeur et il a accepté que je te donne des cour particulier pendant chaque heure de libre entre neuf à dix-huit heure du lundi eu vendredi sans conter le mercredi.**,Cloud n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait pas avec les cour qu'il avait en plus alors qu'on lui en mettais plus. Il savait qu'il était obligé.**, On commence la semaine prochaine, tu peut allais voir tes amis.**,Zack tourna la tête vers son ordinateur et Cloud sortit avec le morale à zéro. Il alla voir ses amis qui lui demandèrent comment sa s'est passé.

-J**e dois recevoir des cours particuliers, avec le nouveau prof.**,dit-il épuisé.

-**Désolé.**, dit Léon avec pitié.

-**Sa va aller, tes notes sont pas affreuse et puis si tu augment il va te laisser tranquille.**,dit Vincent

-**Mais je peut pas augmenté, je suis foutu.**,ils se séparèrent pour retourner dans leur cour sans que Reno se moque de Cloud. Ils firent cour sans s'en écouter. Zack avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait il ne progresserait pas, qu'importe le temps qu'il prendrait.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine passa et Cloud dut recevoir ses cours particulier avec Zack, sans que ceci ne l'enchante. Il se réveilla de mauvaise humeur et se prépara pour partir à l'école. Il arriva juste après la sonnerie et rentra, la journée fut lente pour lui. Entre Vincent qui est tombé amoureux d'un des prof de l'autre classe et Reno qui ne lâchait pas le sous-directeur du regard, il aurait tout vu. La dernière de sa classe finit et tout le monde sortit, sauf lui. Il se retrouva donc avec Zack qui ne détourna pas son regard de son ordinateur.

-**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**, demanda Cloud

-**Sort un livre ou révise, je suis occupé pour l'instant, je viendrais d'aidé quand j'aurai fini.**, répondit Zack sans lâcher son ordinateur. Cloud sortit donc une leçons et la lit, bien que sa ne l'aidait jamais. Il ne se parlèrent plus et Cloud se dit que sa ne l'aidait vraiment à rien, autant qu'il rentre chez lui. Il regarda celui avec qui il allait passé plus de dix heures par semaine.

-**Heu...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je peut rentrer chez moi ? Lire des leçons ne m'aide pas.**, Zack souffla et se leva pour prendre une chaise et se mettre en face de Cloud. Il lui prit son cahier de mathématiques. Il lit un calcule que Cloud ne compris absolument pas.

-**Aller Cloud, je suis sûr que tu peut le faire.**

**-Je sais pas.**, Cloud mit sa tête entre ses main et se mit à réfléchir,.** 100 ?**

**-Mais, elle était facile celle là, c'était 48. Concentre-toi **!, Zack redit à Cloud un calcule et Cloud leva la tête croisant les yeux de Zack qui l'hypnotisa.

-**92 ?**

**-Bien.**, Ils continuèrent comme sa jusqu'à la sonnerie ou Cloud y arriver toujours.**, Demain, tu auras un test.**,Cloud sortit et ses amis l'attendait devant la sortie, il vit Reno à moitié achevé.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, demanda t-il en lui mettant sa main sur son épaules=

-C**loud, le sous directeur, il a une petite amie !,** lui répondit Reno en pleurant comme un enfant.

-**Et ?**

**-Mais, c'est moi l'homme de sa vie ! Pas cette grosse pouf !,** il le réconforta et alla voir Vincent.

-**Les nouveau prof on tous un charme fou.**, dit Vincent

-**Oui, on dirait des dieux auprès des hommes.**, Vincent rigola à la phrase de Cloud.,** Kéwa ?**

**-Toi aussi, tu es tombé sous leur charme ?**

**-Oui.**, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Cloud se coucha direct en pensant à Zack. Zack n'était pas un simple professeur mais Cloud, était un simple élève comme il y en a des millier.

Il se réveilla le lendemain sans mal et arriva à l'école en avance. Les cours commença et il fit comme si tout était normale mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter et de regarder Zack. Juste un simple regard, juste de sa mais sa allait changé sa vie entière. Il attendait avec patience qu'il se retrouvent seul avec Zack. Le moment arriva et Cloud réussi un test de math et de français, mais pas l'histoire quand Zack dut s'absenté .

**-Je trouve que tu as fait des énorme progrès, jamais quelqu'un en a fait autant en deux jours, tu es ma plus grande réussite, si tu remonte ta moyenne, tu pourrais faire se que tu veut.**, Cloud voulait progresser, juste pour Zack. Mais, pour contrôler ses sentiments, il en été pas fort du tout, les cour particulier deviendraient vite une torture si il avait toujours Zack, mais aussi un moment de plaisir.**, Demain, tu auras un autre test d'histoire avec un ami.**,Cloud regarda Zack, il le détestait car il ne comprenait ce qui le motiver. Cloud sortit et arriver chez lui se mit à réviser, ce qui était rare. Le lendemain, Cloud se réveilla la tête sur les livres. Il se prépara pour aller à l'école et arriva en avance. Il révisa devant ses casiers et fut appelé, il sursauta et échappa son livre d'histoire. C'était Zack qui l'avait appelé, il se baissa et ramassa le livre de Cloud.**, Tiens, je voit que tu révise, c'est bien.**, il lui tendit le livre.

-**Merci.,** Zack lui sourit et partit. Cloud passa con contrôle avec le _'coup de foudre'_ de Vincent. Tout c'était passé si vite, trop vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud était chez lui, il ne voulait pas aller à l'école temps que Zack sera là, peut importe les cours qu'il manquerait ou si il redoublait ! Il n'y irait pas ! Il resta donc une semaine chez lui jusqu'à ce que ces amis viennent le voir.

-**Cloud, qu'est que tu as ?**, lui demanda Vincent

**-Je suis proffophobe !**, lui répondit-il ce qui les fit bien rire.

**-Cloud, reviens à l'école** !, lui dit Vincent., Aller.

**-D'accord, à demain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas pour les amis ?**, les autres sourire et partirent, encore une fois, Cloud c'était laissé avoir pas ces amis. Il rentra et se coucha, demain il verrait Zack. Il se réveilla en retard et dut courir pour arriver et que ma cloche sonne au même moment, il rentra dans sa classe.

**-Tien, il est revenu lui.**, dit Tifa.

**-Et toi tu es toujours là.**, Tifa le regarda avec fureur et alla s'assoir, Zack entra.

-**Nous avons un revenants.**, dit-il en regardant Cloud., Aujourd'hui nous avons un contrôle, Zack distribua les contrôles, Cloud prit le sien ou Zack avait marqué au crayon de papier. _Rends moi fière, bonne chance !. _Cloud sourit et fit le contrôle, il avait révisé tout ces cours pendant une semaine. La sonnerie retendit et tout e monde rendit le contrôle en sortant, Cloud alla voir Zack.

**-Excusez-moi, pour l'aide.**

**-Je suis sûr que tu peut y arriver, rends moi fière!Promis ?**

**-Oui !**, Cloud pensait y arriver, pour Zack. Il ressortit et alla avec ses amis, ils mangèrent ensemble ou Cloud avez un livre

**-Depuis quand tu révise ?**, lui demanda Reno

-**C'est vrai que sa ne te ressemble pas.**, repris Léon.

**-C'est à cause du Bac ?**, lui demanda Vincent

**-Euh...oui.**, la cloche sonna et ils se séparèrent, se fut l'habitude de Cloud ces journée, ces notes avaient augmenté, il ne parlait plus à Zack, si il était un élève normale, Zack était un prof normale ! Aujourd'hui c'était noël et ils ne regardaient que des film. Cloud en profita pour regarder Zack habillé en père noël qui regardait lui aussi le film comme un enfant ce qui fit rire Cloud. Le bac aller arriver vite, trop vite. Il savait qu'après le bac, il ne verrais plus Zack. Il se retourna pour voir le film et Zack lui, le regarda avec un sourire. La cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit en courant, le professeur sur lequel Vincent avait flaché passa en les saluant ce qui fit que Vincent devenu tout rouge.**, Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?**

**-J'ai entendu dire que c'était Sephiroth, mais pas sur.**, ils partirent voir les autres, Reno avait l'air super heureux.

**-Qu'est-qui y a ?**, lui demanda Cloud.

-E**nfin, je suis convoqué dans le bureau, je vais enfin pourvoir le revoir.**, sa les fit beaucoup rire que Reno le grand dragueur soit tomber amoureux**., Demain je serais chargé à font ! Faut que je rentre pour prendre des force.**, Reno se mit à courir les laissant seul.

**-Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille, demain j'ai un gros contrôle.**, Leon partit à son tour.

**-Toi aussi Vincent ?**, demanda Cloud.

**-Ouais, à demain.**, il partit laissant Cloud seul.

**-Bon, c'est à moi maintenant.**, Cloud se retourna et rentra dans quelqu'un.**, Désolé m'sieur.**

**-Je ne suis pas si vieux que sa, ne m'appelle pas monsieur.**, c'était Zack qui tendit la main à Cloud pour le relever., **Je te ramène ?**, Cloud baissa le tête pour ne pas que Zack voit ces rougeur.

**-Oui, merci.**, Zack alla vers une voiture, plutôt simple et il vit signe à Cloud de monter.**, Et, sa fait longtemps que vous enseignez ?**, Cloud ne voulait pas qu'il ne se parle pas pendant tout le trajet.

**-Non, c'est que cette école va changer, sa va devenir pour aidez les gens et plein d'autre choses, mais il faut donner le temps aux autre de trouver une nouvel école, c'est pour sa qu'il n'y a pas de seconde.**

**-Ah.**, ils ne se parlèrent plus et Cloud arriva chez lui.**, Merci.**, Zack lui fit signe et repartit. Cloud rentra chez lui et s'effondra sur son lit. Il prit un livre et révisa, il n'avait plus que sa à faire. Le lendemain, Reno lui sauta dessus.

-**Cloud, mon chérie, il m'as engueuler, il a dit que je ne servais à rien !**, lui dit-il.

-**Désolé Reno, mais c'est son boulot.**, lui dit Cloud en le consolant. Reno se leva et partit pour aller en cour, Cloud fut surpris quand il appris que Zack ne sera pas là jusqu'au début du bac et qu'il faisait cour avec un homme nommé Angeal. Les cours était ennuyeux à mourir, à la fin des cours tout le monde courus partout. Comme Cloud l'avait dit, sa se passa vite et il passait tout son temps à apprendre. Sa vie était devenu : cours, repas avec révision, cours, révision et dormir, c'était chient, mais au moins il pourrait faire ce qui eut une fois son bac en poche.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud se réveilla en stressent, aujourd'hui Zack revient et en plus il y a le bac. Il avait beaucoup révisé mais le stresse était toujours là ! Il alla à l'école en arrivant dans dans la moyenne, il parla avec ses amis qui eut aussi stresser pour le bac, il dut passer son première examens. Pendant le contrôle, Zack ne les quittait pas des yeux. Personne ne levait les yeux et était concentré sur le bac. Zack se leva pour marcher entre les allée et regardait chacun de ses élèves, il s'arrêta à côté de Cloud pour le regarder ce auquel Cloud ne fit pas attention. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Zack repartit sur son bureau. L'éxamens se passa vite et tout le monde sortit en donnant sa feuille à Zack, Cloud regarda Zack caché derrière la porte, cet homme était plus que beau, mais pas avant la fin des examens ! Il partit rejoindre ses amis qui parlèrent du niveau du bac qui était moins dur qu'ils auraient imaginer. Cloud sortit du bahut sans ses amis, qui étaient à fond sur les révisions. Cloud ne s'aurait jamais imaginer qu'il fasse autant de progrès.

La semaine des examens se passa vite et Cloud fut impatient de voir ses notes. Tifa n'arrêter pas de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas de bonne notes et sa commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

**-J'espère que des notes ne sont pas si affreuse que toi.**, lui dit-elle, Cloud se leva.

**-Moi au moins, je ne suis pas une pute qui se la pète !**

**-Répète pour voir !**

**-T'es sourde, je viens te dire que tu es une pute !**, ils se regardèrent et Tifa mit un gros coup dans le ventre de Cloud, qui ne sentis pas grand chose. Ils de donnèrent plein de coup et Cloud, fit un gros bleu sur le visage de Tifa qui cria qu'elle été défigurer.

**-Enfoiré !**

**-C'était ce que tu méritait !**, Cloud s'approcha de Tifa.

**-Stop!**, cria la voie de Zack derrière eux ce qui fit glisser Cloud.**, Je peut savoir ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Il m'a attaqué, regardez mon visage, il m'a défigurer !**, dit Tifa avec son merveilleux jeu d'actrice.

**-Et toi Cloud, ton explication ?**

**-Bah, elle est venu me voir et elle m'a énervé.**, Zack les regarda.

**-Tifa, tu peut partir, pareil pour les autre, je doit m'entretenir avec Cloud.**, les gens se dirent plein de chose en se dissipant et Zack regarda Cloud qui était à terre.**, Cloud, tu es collé demain avant la remise des diplômes.**, Zack repartit en laissant la feuille de colle à Cloud. Il alla rejoindre ces amis.

**-Il m'a collé, juste pour sa !**, ses amis le regardèrent avec un air assez peiner, ce faire collè après le bac, c'était fort. Ils se séparèrent, Cloud rentra chez lui avec le morale à zéro, demain il était collé, juste parce que Tifa la insulter ! Il se coucha vite, après tout, demain sa sera aussi la remise des diplômes.

Le lendemain, Cloud était le seule élève déjà à l'école à par ce qui organisait. Il se retrouva dans sa classe plutôt vite.

**-Cloud, ou est tu le plus en difficulté qu'on règles se problème.**

**-Je sais pas.**, Zack prit un dossier qu'il lut plutôt vite et un sourire narquois s'étira sur se lèvre.

-**Tu es en retard au niveau de l'éducation sexuelle.**, le cœur de Cloud se mit à battre très vite, pourquoi Zack souriait ?**, On va commencer par les préservatif, on va changer un peu les règles**., Zack alla voir Cloud et il le porta pour le mettre sur son bureau.**, étant donné que 3 heures d'éducation sexuelle c'est long, on va pas taper que dans le résumez, mais on peut pas faire de bébé, pas déçu ?**, Cloud se sentait horriblement mal au point qu'il préférerait qu'on lui mette une balle dans le crane. Zack commença lentement à ce et à le déshabiller, combien il avait pu rêver de ce moment, seul avec que serait désormais : son blond, son nuage, son ange et beaucoup d'autre chose, du moment qu'il était à lui ! Cloud se sentait très mal au contraire de Zack, il avait chaud et voyait le corps parfait de Zack sur lui qui était nu est coucher sur le bureau, Zack n'arrêtait pas de plonger sa tête dans son cou qui lui faisait pousser des gémissement, Zack lui mettait un préservatif. Il était rouge et ses cheveux blond ne l'aidait pas à le cacher. Zack le fit se retourner sans qu'il n'ai rien à dire, les feuille voler partout et Zack commença son agréable torture sur laquelle Cloud ne se sentit pas aller au mieux. Il sentais un liquide chaud sur le bas de son dos, et quand il sentit se relever, s'en prit plein partout. Les trois heures furent douloureuse et très appréciable à la fois ! Elles se finirent par un Cloud immobile sur le bureau de Zack et un Zack sur Cloud qui souriait de le voir au dessous de lui. Zack se mit coucher auprès de Cloud, qui s'habilla et sortit dans le plus grand des calme en se dirigeant vers la douche des vestiaire. Il se doucha, s'habilla et entendit des prof entrez, il n'était pas censé être là, alors il se tassa le plus que possible.

-**Vous avez entendu les gémissement que Zack à réussi à lui faire pousser ?**, Cloud rougit, il ne parlait pas de lui au moins ?

**-Depuis le temps qu'il en parle, Zack a réussi à mettre la main sur son blond.**

**-Ouais !**, Cloud les entendit entrer dans les douche à côté et se mit à courir mais fut rattrapé par deux bras assez puissant, Zack. Il le prit pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux et commença son discourt.

-**Cloud, je ne voulais pas te blesser, juste d'avoir auprès de moi, seul.**, il le prit dans ses bras et se retrouva avec ses cheveux blond sous le nez.

-**Pourquoi tout le monde le sait ?**, Zack se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêner

-**J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble, si sa ne te plaît pas, je peut dire que j'ai mentis.**

**-Non, c'est bien comme sa.**, Cloud mit ses deux bras autour de Zack.**, Comment on va faire pour après ?**

**-On va acheter une maison, je vais aider les gens ici pendant que toi, bah...**, Cloud regarda Zack d'un air méfiant.

**-Pendant que moi ?**, ils se lachèrent et Cloud mit ses main sur ses hanches.**, J'écoute.**

**-Tu, fait à manger ou les courses...**

**-Non !Nous ne serons pas ensemble avant la fin de l'année scolaire !**, Cloud partit un peu en colère et Zack sourit, qu'il soit en colère ou pas sa ne changerait pas ! Désormais Cloud était à lui ! La fête arriva et Zack alla voir Vincent en lui disant que son téléphone devait être confisqué car quelqu'un s'amusait à diffuser des image porno. Une fois dans sa salle, il chercha non pas des image porno sur le téléphone mais le numéro de Cloud, une semaine sans se parler alors qu'ils étaient en couple, sa non ! Il le nota et le rendit à Vincent en s'excusant de l'avoir accuser, une fois la soirée terminée, il appela sont bien aimé. Il entendit la voie de Cloud dans un léger Allô ?

-**Cloudy ?**

**-Non, c'est Cloud.**

**-Cloud, je sais qu'on ne c'est pas beaucoup parler, mais, je sens que je t'aime, je te veut tout de suite ! Maintenant !**

**-Zack, je...**

**-Cloud!**, Cloud ne dit plus rien, qu'elle prof optimiste !

**-J'arrive...**, Cloud nota l'adresse de Zack et y alla.

**-Cloudy** !, Zack lui sauta dessus.

-**Zack, on ne se connait presque pas, et je...**

**-Tu me donne une chance, une semaine et je te fait tomber, un rendez-vous chaque soir.**

**-D'accord.**

Un mois plus tard, Zack et Cloud vivait ensemble. Zack était dans son bureau quand Cloud monta avec un gâteau.

-**Zack, je t'ai fais ton gâteau préféré, qu'est que tu fait ?**

**-Je me demande ce que tu fera quand je serais au boulot.**

**-Bah, je...**

**-Et je t'ai trouvé quelque chose pour t'occuper mais j'ai besoin de ta signature.**

**-Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?**, Zack lui tendit un papier avec marqué adoption.**., Renonce tout de suite !**

**-Un chien alors?**

**-Non!**

**-Maieuh, je voulais t'aider., **Cloud partit laissant Zack seul.**, Mais mon ange, je voulais pas te voir t'ennuyer. Cloud, je t'aime !,** il entendit Cloud soupirer et grogner.

-**Moi aussi je t'aime.**, Zack sourit à cette réponse, c'était une simplicité pour lui d'entendre je t'aime de Cloud qui n'avouer jamais ces sentiments.

* * *

La fin n'est pas parfaite mais c'est ma première alors je ne savais pas trop comment faire et il fallait bien une fin. Merci d'avoir suivi. En espèrant que mes autres histoires vous plairons.


	5. Chapitre bonus

Je l'avais dit, je l'ai fais! Chapitres bonus, pour les couple supplémentaire que Lunagarden voulais savoir.

Au secours, aidez-moi! J'ai lu toute les fanfiction yaoi Cloud et Zack sur se site, de tout les style, m^me celle que j'aimais pas trop. Alors, je vous supplie de faire une fanfiction de Zack et Cloud de plusieurs chapitres s'il vous plait. Si c'est possible, dites-le moi pas n'importe qu'elle moyen, s'il vous plait, vous me comprenez au moins. Merci d'avance à celle qui peut me rendre ce service. Je vous adore. :)

* * *

**-Zack !**, la boule sur le lit se mit à tomber et se retrouva sur le sol.

**-Cloud, j'ai fait un si beau rêve, on était dans une très haute montagne avec des fleurs, tu portait une robe de marié et tu...**, il s'arrêta et regarda Cloud qui le regarda avec un regard sévère., **J'en ai trop dit ?**

**-Un peu trop, tu n'as pas oublié notre emploie du temps ? J'ai contacter Reno et Vincent, il vont venir.**

**-Euh ?**

**-Tu as appelé Sephiroth et Rufus ?**

**-...bien sûr...**

**-Pourquoi cela sonne faux à mes oreille ?**

**-Mauvaise audition ?**

**-Zack!**

**-Du calme Cloudy, j'y vais.**, Zack se leva, oui il était par terre depuis tout à l'heure et alla dans la pièce à côté. Il pris son téléphone appela Sephiroth et Rufus pour leur proposer de venir et la réponse fut oui.

**-Zack, on en est ou ?**

**-Ils viennent.**

**-Parfait !**

**-Non...c'est nul.**

**-Comment sa ?**

**-Bah aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, on ai censé resté que tout les deux.**

**-Mais ils arrivent à huit heure.**

**-Mais tu va passer toute la journée en cuisine, à faire le ménage...comme une femme au foyer quoi.**, Cloud vit rouge.

**-Une femme au foyer ?! Eh bah t'as raison, c'était pas prévu mais va calmer des envie sexuelle tout seul !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Prends une peluche, ou un vase je sais pas mais tant que sa à un trou sa te va !**

**Hein?**

**-Aller, va enculer quelqu'un d'autre si c'est ce que tu veut !**

**-Avec joie Cloud !**, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Zack au lit et Cloud dans la cuisine.

**-Mais pour qui il se prends celui là, une femme au foyer, qu'il a enculé Tifa si il veut une pute qui passe sa journée au lit à baissé et qu'il me laisse tranquille !**, marmonna Cloud dans sa barbe. Ils passèrent la journée chacun dans leur coin en s'ignorant et ne disant rien. Le soir à arriva et le groupe fut réuni.

**-Et vous les amoureux, comment sa va ?**, demanda Rufus pour ouvrir la discussion.

**-Très bien !**, dirent les deux en colère et se tournant le dos.

**-Et pour l'adoption ?**, demanda Sephiroth.

**-Monsieur Cloud ne veut pas me faire plaisir avec sa.**

**-Moi ?! Va coucher avec une pute si tu veut un enfant !**

**-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir d'enfant ?!**

**-Pour que tu bosse toute la journée et que je m'en occupe tout le temps ?!**

**-Désolé mais je dois ramener de l'argent !**

**-Eh bah trouve une femme qui pourra t'en faire !**

**-C'est pas comme si je te demander d'en porter un dans le ventre !**

**-Parce que sa devrais être moi la mère ? Je refuse qu'on m'appelle maman !**

**-Tu avais qu'a sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi !**

**-Stop!** , intervenir Vincent.

**-Je d'accord avec lui, vous devriez vous calmez et remettre tout sa en ordre.**, dit Sephiroth en se mettant entre eux.

**-Je reviens, je vais faire un tour, occupe-les !**, dit Cloud en prenant une veste.

**-C'est moi ou tu me donne des ordre ?**, Cloud sorti.**, Et reviens pas chez moi !**, cria Zack.

**-C'est d'accord !**, dit Cloud en ouvrant la porte et la refermant.

**-Euh...on va peut-êtres te laisser.**, dit Vincent.

**-Je suis d'accord.**, dit encore une fois Sephiroth.

**-Mais non, Reno et Rufus allez dans la cuisine pour parler, Vincent et Sephiroth aller dans le salon, je vous laisse.**

**-Pourquoi c'est nous dans la cuisine ?**, dit Reno qui trouver la cuisine pas du tout confortable.

**-Viens et c'est tout !**, dit Rufus en le tirant par les cheveux.

**-Tu compte aller voir Cloud ?**, demanda Sephiroth.

**-Non.**

**-Cloud est très difficile pour avouer ces sentiment, il faut le comprendre.**, dit Vincent.

**-Je sais...mais c'est trop pour moi, je veux simplement quelqu'un qui puisse répondre sans devenir rouge à mes je t'aime ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.**

**-On va te laisser décompresser, viens Vincent.**, Sephiroth pris la main de Vincent qui pris des couleurs rouge. Zack monta en haut et se mit sur le lit.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Vincent et Sephiroth à moitié à poils sur le canapé qui avait des tache de blanc de partout, ce fut pareil pour Reno et Rufus sur la table. Les deux couple se levèrent et virent Zack assied dans un coin téléphone à la main en train de se bercer.

**-Zack, est que sa va ?**, lui demanda Rufus en se mettant à genou devant lui.

**-C'est Cloud ?**, lui demanda Vincent et Zack hocha la tête.

**-Qu'est qui c'est passé ?**, demanda Sephiroth.

**-Il n'est toujours pas rentré et n'a pas son téléphone.**

**-Y'a un troupeau de chocobo pas loin, il s'est peut-être caché là-bas.**, dit Reno mais se tu au regard de Rufus.

**-Vous n'avez pas si l'avait kidnapper.**

**-Zack, tu te met des idée dans la tête.**

**-Mais..**

**-Non ! Cherche le.**

**-Tout de suite !**, dit Zack en courant vers la porte.

**-Attends, on peut pendre la chambre ?**, demanda Reno.

**-Y'en a deux !**, et il sortit.

**-Mon amour, tu es si beau.**, dit Sephiroth à Vincent trois heures après le départ de Zack.

**-Tu l'ai tellement plus.**, repris Vincent.

**-Je t'aime !**, dirent les deux en chœur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Cloud gelait.

**-Cloud ?! Ou es Zack ?**, demanda Vincent en se levant de Sephiroth. Les deux autres descendirent.

**-Je...je sais pas. Il est sorti ?**, demanda Cloud en frissonnant., **Il...faut le...**

**-Cloud, d'abord tu monte te coucher, tu es gelé, on va te faire quelque chose de chaud et après tu nous dit tout, Zack et un débrouillard.**, dit Rufus en prenant Cloud parle main et l'aidé à monter les escalier pour finalement le mettre au lit.**, On t'écoute.**

**-Je...j'étais en colère contre Zack alors je suis sorti, j'avais pas remarquer le vent et le froid tellement j'étais en colère. Alors j'ai avancé et quand je me suis calmé j'ai plus réussir à bougé. Je me suis protéger grâce à une cabane dans un arbre ? sans doute des enfants l'on fait, après je me suis dépêcher de rentrer, mais...mais...Zack, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenue ?**

**-On ne retient pas un homme inquiet et amoureux à la fois. Il ne va pas tarder.**, lui dit Rufus pour le rassurer.,** Endors-toi.**, Cloud s'endormit vite.

**-Et moi alors ? Tu m'as totalement Zappé !**, dit Reno.

**-Ce n'est pas le plus important, appelle Zack pour lui dire que tout va bien.,** Reno pris le téléphone à Rufus et appela Zack.

**-Reno ? Un problème.**

**-Cloud, il est rentré, il dort.**

**-Dieu merci, il est malade ? Il va bien ? Rien de grave ? **

**-Rentre, je pense que...c'est le mieux.**

**-Hum !**, ils raccrochèrent. Quatre plus tard, Zack fut enfin la.

**-Zack ?**, l'appela Rufus et Zack monta les escalier le plus vite possible pour voir un Cloud à moitié réveiller, à moitié endormis.

**-Cloud!**

**-Zack ! Mon prof préféré.**

**-Je t'aime .**

**-Moi aussi, notre plan à marcher !**

**-Oui !**

**-Plan ?! Vous m'avez fais exprès ?!**, s'énervèrent les quatre autres.

**-Bien sûr, on ne s'engueule jamais.**, dit Zack.

**-Et puis maintenant vous sortez ensemble.**, dit Cloud et les quatre autre aller leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

**-On s'est vraiment inquiéter, vous allez nous le payer !**, dirent-ils.

**-Au tout début c'était pas de la comédie, mais on s'aime trop alors on s'est pardonné et on a inaugurer ce plan.**


End file.
